TWRProductions4
Summary TWRProductions4 joined on November 22nd, 2015 but made his first video on the 24th which was an unboxing with his friend (Who hasn't appeared in a video since his layout building video). His channel was meant to be based around reviews and a series, but his series didn't start until June 26th, 2016. He also started doing remakes in August of 2016. Quinton was a part of the WaddleWheelProductions collab channel until it fell through twice and he decided not to participate in the second revival of it. Pre-TWRProductions4 Quinton first discovered YouTube in 2009 and along with that ThomasWoodenRailway's (Keekre) channel. Quinton lost interest in Thomas a lot when he was a younger kid, but did not watch YouTube that frequently. Although when he did it was usually Keekre, or Rbofill, as he had not heard of any other users yet. As Quinton got older he began to like, and respect Thomas more, and began liking it for longer periods of time. In mid-2015 Quinton started watching many more YouTubers and was inspired to make his own TWR YouTube channel. Early Beginnings Until about May 4th, 2016 Quinton had only two subscribers (both of which being himself on other channels), but once his second layout video was uploaded TWRfan128 saw it, and his other videos and felt he didn't get enough attention & decided kept up to date with his content. On June 9th everything went uphill when TWRfan128 commented on Quinton's Log Flatbed Custom video and said that he liked the video and he might make some of them and also that he was going to give him a shoutout in mid to late June to help him grow because he still had 3 subs. The shoutout did come out, but we don't know exactly when as the video is gone now, and Quinton grew rapidly after that. Content Quinton started a series, named Secret Tales of the Sudrian Rails, which was going to be a big thing on his channel, but it stopped mid-production. He had a completed first episode that he was going to remaster, and half of the second episode when it was canceled. He also has done three remakes so far and plans on doing many more. He had an old series called "TWR's" which stood for Thomas Wooden Reviews but they were not very good and are not canon videos to his channel anymore. Most videos on his channel now include unboxings, live streams, reviews, and various other videos. Quinton is planning on rebooting his 2nd series that was originally canceled, plus he wants to do more remakes, customs, and other videos (but he is up for suggestions). As of August 2019, Quinton has a collab going that started in January of 2017 and he is spending time making videos for his second account TankEngineProductions (which is a joint misc/meme account with Parker (TankEngineThomas). He has some plans for new videos, i.e. reviews, remakes, series, etc, but he has not gotten around to figuring everything out. Many Community Friends In July 2016 Quinton got Skype and almost instantly started to talking to Toby77 c. Toby introduced Quinton to PokéBrick02 on Skype whom he was already familiar with from some of his videos. He also talked to others such as TWRfan128, Percyfan1998, AJunctionMalfunction, and others around that time (some of whom he is still acquainted with). In late 2016, Quinton started talking to many more people that have now become good friends. Quinton still uses Skype and occasionally Discord for talking to users. At the moment he talks to a lot of users mostly on Skype. Extended Absences In around September of 2017, Quinton took a leave of absence without telling anyone upright. He just sort of just stopped joining calls or making videos. He still talked to users such as TWRfan128, TankEngineThomas, and ThomasWoodenRemakes but he didn't associate with the community. He came back for a brief time in June of 2018 spanning to early August when he disappeared again with no explanation. He came back a year later in July of 2019 and finished his Gallant Old Engine remake as well as planned to do more things. He plans to stay for a while now, but he is volatile and you never know if he is going to leave again. That fact has let him become someone who is usually thought unreliable when it comes to collaborations. Trivia *Quinton used to make videos pretending he was on YouTube. Category:2015 Category:Active Members